Thor: Kinship & Lies
by Kindred Isa
Summary: This story takes place at the end of the movie Thor on the rainbow bridge where Loki chooses to fall into the rift between Asgard and Midgard over being saved by Odin and Thor. Cowitten with Spankingfemmefatale and contains semi non-con spanking.


This story takes place at the end of the movie Thor on the rainbow bridge where Loki chooses to fall into the rift between Asgard and Midgard over being saved by Odin and Thor. Of course in this version, Loki doesn't get away so easily! *evil grin* Mary is playing Loki, and I'll be playing the rest ;)

As Loki fell, the darkness abated and the rushing flash of cosmos was replaced by the familiar settings of his own chambers. Materializing beside him, his father, Odin and his brother, Thor both wore disappointed and almost pitying looks. Odin still weakened by the Odin's sleep steadied himself to stand tall as he spoke, "I do not know what has come over you, but the actions you have taken have grave consequences my son."

Normally Thor would have voiced the obvious anger he was steeling away, but ever since his recent dallying on Midgard, he carried himself with a more conservative air awaiting their father's righteous judgment to be bestowed.

Having expected to die, the god was more than a little shocked to find himself back in his room. Loki landed hard onto the stone floor just looking at them with his blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "But… I did it for you and the good of Asgard father. Thor was right and you know they would have destroyed us all, besides you know as well as I that you forced me to do what I had to."

Seeing the anger Loki almost whimpered fearing the wrath of his father. "I erred, and I beg forgiveness for this and wish to forget my sins. Surely being forced to take throne before doing so would have made me king so it wasn't treason right?"

Silence filled the chamber following Loki's words. Thor clenched his jaw tightly practically biting back the retort he wished to admonish his younger brother with before their father spoke again, "Whether you be king, prince, or subject the price of your sins must still be accounted for. The fact you see such folly to be forgiven so easily is a horrendous lack of responsibility."

"What consequences father? I beg you mercy upon me for such crimes but if you deem me to die, then please let it be quick." Loki both felt and heard the quivering in his voice trying to be brave like Thor was. Inside the boy was frightened seeing their barely contained fury at what he deemed the correct actions.

Odin scrutinized Loki with a glare waving such a comment off, "Bah! If I would have deemed you die, I would have left you to fall at the ripped chasm that is now the rainbow bridge. Nay, such a fate is not meant to be yours my son. Although, humility is a lesson needed to be taught you most grievously that is obvious now. I would banish thee as I did your brother, Thor, but seeing you would attempt to throw your life away rather than deal with the repercussions of your actions, I have made up my mind that you shall stay here in Asgard under my watch. You will not leave the palace, and I will consider your further punishments while you remain here in your room.

The trickster God's jaw dropped at the thought of being trapped inside his bedchambers to wait for punishment before pouting. "That is not fair." Loki got up and stomped his foot as a rage overcame him unable to handle being trapped like a common criminal. "I am not some commoner! You can't just lock me in my chambers like a caged beast." The blue eyes narrowed and he pouted falling back to his knees. "Please father, I beg you to not do this...Do not trap me within my gilded cage."

"Not Fair!" Thor had lost his cool now, "You would dare accuse the All-father!…"

Odin silenced him with a raised hand before crossing his arms across his broad armored chest and frowning in increasing agitation, "You have no right to ask such a request, and you should be thankful it is not the dungeon you are to be caged in for your brash and reckless behavior!"

Loki cringed when they both yelled at him remaining on his knees submissively not wishing to make it worse on himself. If all he got was a gilded cage, then he would be so lucky. "Forgive me Odin-King. I should not have raised my voice so."

Satisfied with Loki's want to suppress his anger, Odin gave a slight nod before commanding, "Rise. I know not why you've fallen so far off the path, but know I will be sure to make sure you do not do so again." He turned to address Thor, "Stay with your brother and keep watch of him here until I deem a proper punishment for his crimes against Asgard.

Thor answered dutifully, "Aye father, I will be sure to keep Loki here until your return."

The dark-haired prince stood up on shaky legs and chewed his lower lip watching Thor cautiously not taking his eyes off his. Hearing Odin leave the room to find a punishment for him, Loki sat back down with no real chance at escape fearing the punishment if he did. "So this makes you the good son as always doesn't it Thor?"

Thor crossed the room to stand in front of Loki a perplexed look upon his face, "Why do you do these things Loki? You are my brother, yet you drive a wedge to separate us at every turn."

"You still don't get it Thor. I love you, and as I told you, I don't want the throne and only wanted to be your brother. I wanted to be your equal in all, but all I'm seen as is the younger brother...The bad seed, and the God of lies. I wanted to help end the war and prove it to you and our father!" Loki struggled to not break down with tears slowly falling from the blue orbs. "I am sorry."

Thor laid his hand on Loki's shoulder giving it a compassionate squeeze, "War is no man's proving grounds as I have learned personally from my own arrogance. The names you have come to be known by, that is of no recent doings but a lifetime of mischief, but I need not tell you that. I honestly do believe you are sorry, and I will do my best to convince father of such in your defense."

Loki remained silent but nodded some thanks on Thor's help dreading whatever his father would come up with. "What shall be done with me? I have done things before but these crimes seem to have angered him the most."

Thor's brow knitted together thinking on Loki's words, surely the Trickster would be punished severely as Odin was quite angered for good reason. "I cannot say, but know he is our father, and he will be just in his decision."

Loki still didn't find much comfort in his brother's words but he knew that their father wouldn't punish him harshly. "Still doesn't help my nerves Thor but thank you."

Thor smiled grimly at his brother happy he could give him some solace.

About three hours later Odin returned looking weathered with the dark circles accenting his tiredness, "I have made my decision." Both brothers stood to face their father as he continued, "I cannot avow the fact that you similarly betrayed my edict of war and compounded such acts with destroying the rainbow bridge alongside risking lives with the exploit you pulled to deceive me and portray honor to a dishonorable act. Your mother could have been severely injured or worse! For these acts, I retract the powers I have granted thee, and further, I banish you to Midgard at the side of your brother, Thor." Turning now to pierce Thor with a softer glare, Odin continued, "You Thor have proven yourself to understand your arrogance and haste must be curbed if you are to ever rule in my stead. For this, you will keep the powers I have bestowed you, but you still have much to learn, so I leave Loki in care of you to learn the lessons you have so recently displayed you now comprehend."

Loki's jaw dropped shaking his head at the sentence falling to his knees. He was being banished from his home sans his powers and the trickster was frightened by this. "Father, no please! I'm sorry but please do not do this! I meant no real harm. I never meant to put mother into danger." Loki felt the soft tears fall remaining on his knees feeling defeated.

Thor was surprised, but could understand his father's will had a greater design than he might divine. Thor knelt in respect addressing Odin, "As you wish father, I do not pretend to be disappointed on returning to Midgard as I'm sure you are well aware the mortals intrigue me, especially the lady Jane Foster. I would be honored to fulfill this duty of helping my wayward brother, Loki see the err of his ways, and I hope to accomplish the task you set forth to your satisfaction," with that said, Odin nodded affirmation connecting his mighty spear, Gungnir, to the marble floor to ricochet a lightning sphere around the two as they were transported by Odin's will to the deserts of Broxton, Oklahoma.

The sphere surrounded them both with the two Gods landing on the surface of Midgard. Loki felt weak and dizzy struggling to stand up wanting to escape this nightmare. He turned around looking at his brother. "N...No please no!" He had never felt so lost and frightened dreading what Thor would do to him.

Thor looked puzzled, "Surely this isn't that bad of a fate is it Loki? I assure you that Midgard has much to offer! We will find the lady Jane! You will see what opportunity awaits you here!" Brimming with excitement and anticipation to once more be reunited with Jane, Thor hefted Loki up swiftly under one massive arm as he swung his powerful hammer wrenching it in the direction Jane resided a few miles West.

Loki let out a startled grunt when he was suddenly picked up pouting with his love-sick brother racing towards the West. Thor might have been happy to be back on Midgard but the Trickster wasn't considering this a nightmare. "Are you kidding me? Seriously Thor? You desire to be stranded on this forsaken rock?"

As they soared through the air the air, Thor laughed soundly, "Oh Loki, there are wonders here that will astound even a knowable Asgardian like yourself. This rock, as you say, offers much to see and learn from. Fear not, you will find Midgard quite fascinating these days. It is nothing like it was a thousand years ago." 

"Easy for you to say, you still have your powers and could return to Asgard one day. I'm forsaken by our father and by my powers. What am I to do here with you to guard to me like a common criminal?"

Thor just shook his head at his brother's petulance, "You should be thankful father only took your powers and banished you here with myself to keep you company as well as in line. You could have suffered much worse ailments from the All-Father were it not that he loved you so."

"I'd rather he'd punished me the way he had when we were but Godlings than live powerless. I am pleased that the All-Father at least didn't end my life. What are we to do here? It's not as if you can keep me in line when you shall be busying yourself with other concerns."

Thor frowned at Loki's obvious threats to disobey him. Then it hit him, "You'd have preferred older methods Loki? I gather you found them to work for you then? I think I may accommodate you most readily since you seem to need reassurance that you are in fact my main concern." Halting their travel, Thor changed direction bringing their descent down a mile or so outside of the town.

Loki frowned and his blue eyes widened in alarm when his brother spoke of the old ways struggling in Thor's iron grip. "What? Thor let me down now! You had better not be thinking what I think you thinking!" The trickster soon was cursing in protest at what was wrought by his big mouth, but when that didn't work he started to beg and whine like old times. "No Thor, I didn't mean it...Please I will be good!"

Thor didn't respond as they landed, he didn't release Loki but rather strode towards an outcropping of boulders. Once there, it didn't take much to sling the Trickster over one knee to trap both legs between his own and secure Loki immobile. It wasn't difficult seeing Loki's powers were gone, not that Thor would have had a horrible difficulty pinning his brother over his knee if he'd had his powers. Loki wasn't exactly renowned for his prowess of strength. When Loki had been fitfully restrained Thor stared down at the flailing and pleading man, "Did you not just say this was what you wished Odin had resorted to? How is it different that I accept your request to do the same for you in father's absence?"

"I didn't mean it and was just meaning better than to be powerless here on Midgard." Loki protested with a loud protest to being in a position he knew all too well. "NO! Please I'll be good Thor! I mean it this time, really!"

Thor laid a solid swat down on Loki's upturned rear stating, "I have no doubt by the time I'm finished with you, you will truly feel quite contrite!" As the last word was spoken, Thor delivered slap after slap in a methodical manner careful not to use the lion's share of his strength, but it was certainly enough to make sure Loki's bottom would be smarting for some time afterward.

Loki shrieked as if Thor was killing him rather than giving a sound spanking. Even over the leather pants, it hurt like hell with the trickster begging for mercy. A few tears fell but he never halted his pleas. "Please! Stop, I shall behave! No more!"

"You can plead all you wish brother, but my hand will not be stayed until you admit in all honesty that you deserve the punishment you receive now!" Picking up the tempo, Thor spanked a little faster to keep Loki from being able to concentrate and use that silver tongue of his.

Loki wanted to protest but found he was having trouble thinking up anything to say. All he could concentrate on was his very sore backside sure that if he looked back his cheeks would have tripled in size. The trickster weakly struggled and cried hating that he felt so weak now as he tried not to give in to the pain. He was Loki, son of Odin, and he wasn't going to admit that he needed a spanking. His voice quivered as he spoke, "N...No."

Thor shook his head in disappointment, "Then you will learn this lesson for some time." He wasted no time picking up the tempo as well as increasing the weight his palm descended with.

"Ahh! No please Thor!" After some painful minutes, Loki couldn't take it any longer screaming in agony with his face wet with tears finally giving in. "Alright, I give! Thor please I give! I do deserve this for betraying my family and you! Please it hurts so much...Stooooop!"

As quickly as it had begun, Thor ceased the dissent of his hand, "I am pleased to hear you finally admit you have blame. Now then, tell me how many you believe you deserve, and do not take my words lightly fore if you try to give a number too low, I shall decide for you, and I guarantee you will be most repentant by the time I've finished."

"N...Number for what?" Loki felt his stomach clench in dread wondering what his brother meant.

"Do not pretend not to know brother, as I said, I will tally the remainder of your punishment out if you cannot man up enough to do so yourself. This is a choice you are given, I leave it to you."

"I wish to know what you will use on me for the remainder of my spanking."

Thor glanced down one eyebrow shot up in confusion, "Do you think my hand not fitting brother? I could very well use my belt if you rather."

"No! Your hand is just fine and um...Ah how about thirty?"

Thor pondered Loki's response wondering by his intonation if the man thought this was an acceptable number as Thor did not, "Surely being an Asgardian you can stand to be chastised to a higher degree than thirty for the list of crimes you've accrued."

Loki felt his backside twitching nervously in the very tight pants wanting this to end. He wanted his powers back desperate to appease his furious brother so that he may have his penance complete. With a gulp, the trickster could only hope that his next number was acceptable. "N...No, I suppose not brother. I know you are still angered by my crimes and can only hope you accept fifty?" He silently begged for it to not be bared already too sore and helpless to take it bare.

Thor nodded, "Aye. Fifty is more acceptable, but you will take it willingly without my having to hold you in place, and these," Thor tugged on Loki's leather pants, "must go down." Thor helped Loki to his feet so that he could do the act himself and put himself back over Thor's knee for the remaining fifty swats.

The pain was far more intense than Loki had expected it to be when he was helped to stand back up. The tight pants were making it even harder to think much less halt his tears, but he dreaded taking them down. He just watched Thor with wide wet blue eyes shocked that he had to completely submit to his punishment without being held down. With a gulp, Loki steeled himself to undo the leather pants and push them down letting out a yelp when they rubbed his very red cheeks. He had to move a little to get the sting out enough to be able to go back over his brother's lap. That would be the hardest part with the Asgardian wishing he had his powers but sadly All-Father had taken them away leaving him here on Midgard with his angry brother.

With a shaky sigh, Loki moved closer and whimpered letting himself go over his brother's lap for the remainder also wishing this was a magical duplicate taking his spanking. He had tried that before when they were much younger but alas it didn't work when his father's hand went through his backside resulting in him getting a far worse spanking for his trickery. "S...Shall this be over when the f…fifty is done... Please Thor, I am sorry and didn't mean to cause such disarray. Only wanted...To prove I could do it...Be a warrior and you're equal...I'm always just the s...Second less favored son..." Loki couldn't say anymore with tears falling freely once again. He did regret some of his actions but only towards his family. The enemy was not regretted, and he'd hoped he'd destroyed them all.

Thor's face did shift from annoyance to sympathetic pity. He truly did wish Loki didn't feel so unloved, but he also knew that Loki needed a firm hand to guide him which in this case was quite literal. "Your punishment will end brother when you can take all fifty that you have well-earned without resisting or interfering with me dispensing your due. If you cannot, we will start from the beginning. Is that understood?"

"W...What? I have to start over if I can't remain bent over?" Loki visibly groaned resting bent over his brother strong hard thighs chewing his bottom lip nervously. His backside was burning with much more to sadly follow. Gripping onto Thor's leg to steel himself for the hardest spanking of his life Loki tried to resist the urges to escape or interfere. His breath came out in soft ragged pants. "Very well, just please I beg you to finish my penance."

Thor nodded his agreement wanting nothing more than to be done with disciplining Loki. He hated to see his brother brought to such a state, but he also knew that it was a necessary end to Loki's obvious stubbornness to acquiesce to Thor's being in charge. And so, Thor commenced with hardy slaps to the upturned rear before him meting out swift justice one painful swat at a time.

The pain kept Loki gripping his brother's leg with each swat coming down hard and fast. The tears fell even more pooling to the ground with Thor dealing out justice, his cheeks burning intensely screaming until his voice was hoarse. Loki finally stopped screaming and struggled to deal with the pain, his body shaking with the effort to not try and escape dreading if Thor had to start all over again.

At the mark of twenty-five, Thor tried to give his struggling brother a bit of reassurance, "We're halfway done now Loki. You're facing your punishment well and honorably. I am proud of you brother."

Loki could only whimper holding on the best he could pretty sure that he was going to have a bruised backside in the end. "I...Can't hold for too much l...longer...Hurts…"

Thor picked up his pace in an effort to finish swiftly for Loki's benefit, although the speed likely also made the blows harder to stand.

Loki cringed and held on even tighter, panting hard with the blows only getting more unbearable to him wanting to scream. His voice was already hoarse from crying but he did let out pained whimpers wanting the punishment to end. The God of Mischief was beginning to feel really bad for his crimes against his family and the spanking was only making it all the worse. He didn't feel bad for the frost giants and would have done that all over again but this time without getting caught! He didn't want to be helpless here on Midgard, but at least he was safe with Thor even without his powers but that meant a tight leash and a sore butt.

Thor finished the fifty swats, and Loki managed to not interfere. "We are done Loki. Let us hope we do have to repeat this lesson again anytime soon." With that said, Thor helped the trembling Trickster to his feet after yanking his pants up in one swift motion.

Loki just sniffled with his face wet with tears. His backside was on fire dreading if his brother needed to spank him again anytime soon needing some comfort. "You're not the only one Thor."

Seeing Loki look so disheveled, Thor frowned and put an arm around the smaller man's shoulders pulling him to his broad chest in a tight squeeze, "I have the utmost faith in you that you can stay out of trouble… well at least long enough for you to be able to sit comfortably again. You are the god of mischief after all!"


End file.
